Homeopathic medicines are well known, and in general, are manufactured using the Hahnemanian process. In general, the active homeopathic ingredient is dispersed in a carrier solution, generally, a solution of water and alcohol or an alkaloid mixture. Where the carrier solution is a water and alcohol base solution, the water is normally purified prior to mixing with the alcohol. The active homeopathic ingredient of the medicine is mixed with the carrier solution in the appropriate proportion to achieve the desired concentration of the active homeopathic ingredient in the carrier solution.
A 1.times. potency homeopathic medicine is a solution which comprises one part of active homeopathic ingredient to nine parts of carrier solution. A 2.times. potency homeopathic medicine is a solution which comprises one part of active homeopathic ingredient to ninety-nine parts of carrier solution. A 3.times. potency homeopathic solution is one which comprises one part active homeopathic ingredient to nine hundred and ninety-nine parts carrier solution. An N.times. potency homeopathic medicine is a solution of one part of active homeopathic ingredient to (10.sup.N -1) parts of carrier solution. In general, the appropriate proportions of active homeopathic ingredient and carrier solution are added to a container and the active homeopathic ingredient is dispersed through the carrier solution by succussing the container which requires striking the container on a blunt object one or more times.